


Road Snacks

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Road Trips, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would hook Steve’s legs over his shoulders and kiss the crook of his knee to find it sticky and sweet.  </p><p>“You eat too much candy, it’s not nutritious,” Sam would say, and Steve would just shake his head and tell him not to change the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> "prompts you say... how about Sam keeping candy in his pockets and giving it to peckish Steve (because of the whole metabolism 4 times faster than a regular person)" - [agent-gwendolyn](http://agent-gwendolyn.tumblr.com/)

The overhead fluorescent lighting made the cashier’s pale skin glow green.  Sam didn’t say anything, just shoved packets of Lifesavers and Skittles and M&Ms and Jolly Ranchers across the countertop while she rung them up.  The sun would be coming up soon, and hopefully it would wash the green out of what Sam assumed was a warmer complexion.  Steve was in the diner of the travel plaza they’d stopped at - and Steve insisted on travel plazas or truck stops and _not_ gas stations for this very reason: diners.  They could get a full meal without venturing too far off of the road, minimizing time lost while traveling.  Steve liked diners - lots of meat and fat, huge portions, open 24 hours, and staff that was friendly yet hands-off.  Sam liked diners because they sold Halloween-sized portions of sweets all year-round, and right now the back of the car was full of old candy wrappers and the plastic sheaths of ice pops long eaten.  Steve tasted like sugar - every inch of his skin was sweet.  It came out of his pores when he sweated and the medicinal essence of artificial strawberry scented the chest that Sam buried his face in every night since this trip started.  He’d hook Steve’s legs over his shoulders and kiss the crook of his knee to find it sticky and sweet.  “You eat too much candy, it’s not nutritious,” Sam would say, and Steve would just shake his head and tell him not to change the subject.

Sam took a seat in the booth while Steve ordered his own breakfast (the Paul Bunyan Platter included a four-stack of pancakes, four eggs that Steve requested be fried, hash browns that Steve requested be smothered in chili and cheese, bacon, sausage, grits, and a bottomless basket of biscuits) and Sam politely requested a two-egg bacon omelet and hash browns.

They finished eating at the same time.  Three weeks on the road together and it still amazed Sam whenever that happened. 

Sam had bought the M&Ms for himself.  Steve liked fruity flavors, even obviously fake ones like grape and orange.  Sam ate his M&Ms one by one as he drove across the mountains and Steve gazed into their valleys, commenting that the last mountain range he’d seen had been the Italian Alps.  Steve had a couple of Jolly Ranchers in his mouth and a pile of at least ten more in his lap.  He unwrapped one and pressed it to Sam’s lips without a word - this one was green apple, Sam’s favorite - and they both snorted as Sam submitted and let the candy in.  Steve liked green apple, too.  Right now, it was better than chocolate.   

They got out at an overlook on the Blue Ridge Mountains.  Bucky wasn’t there.  Steve just wanted to see the view.  Sam walked up beside him and leaned on the railing as they gazed at the tiny mountain town below. 

"Is it lunchtime yet?" Steve asked, and Sam just shook his head before digging around in his pocket, and Steve turned towards him.  His hand was already extended when Sam dropped a short roll of Lifesavers in it - he’d bought ten of them at the travel plaza.

"We ate probably two hours ago," Sam chided, but Steve was staring down into the valley, to a spot that didn’t have any houses on it or roads criss-crossing it.  "You’re a bottomless pit."

Steve glanced up, eyes narrowed, but then he laughed, clearly having gotten the joke by then.  “I never heard that one before,” he said, and he leaned back against the railing to pop three more Lifesavers into his mouth. 

"Try eating them one at a time," Sam said, but Steve just shook his head and bit down into the candy - so impatient.  "Go slower, candy’s better that way."

"Going slow isn’t really my thing," Steve responded around a mouthful of broken candy.  "Never has been."


End file.
